


Meeting the family

by WitchySiren



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: AU College, Cassandra and Ezekiel meet at a costume party, Eve and Flynn are Cassandra's parents, F/M, Katie Bender is Cassandra's roommate, Meeting the Parents, Tyrone Lopez is Ezekiel's roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchySiren/pseuds/WitchySiren
Summary: AU College Cassandra goes to a costume party as a mermaid and meets a snake charmer named Ezekiel. What could go wrong when you take your shop lifting boyfriend home to meet your Librarian father, academic brother and FBI mum?





	Meeting the family

**Ezekiel**  
When Cassandra went to college after breaking up with Astraea she wasn’t expecting to fall in love especially since she was so heartbroken about her break up. Astraea and Cassandra had agreed to part ways because a long distance relationship was too hard.

It was during orientation week in semester one that Cassandra had been convinced by her roommate Katie Bender to go with her to a costume party. Cassandra had tried to dissuade her but Katie had told her with a serious face that if Cassandra said no Katie would have to kill her and then she laughed. Cassandra couldn't tell if she was joking. Katie was very proud that her ancestors were serial killers.

When Cassandra expressed some concern at this pride, Katie had countered that Cassandra was proud of her Science fair trophies so they were even. Cassandra started to realise that maybe arguing with Katie was an exercise in futility.

Katie rejected every costume Cassandra selected at the costume store. Cassandra wistfully ran her fingertips over a mermaid costume and walked past, it wasn't her and she doubted she had the confidence to pull it off. Cassandra chose a clown costume and Katie chose an old fashioned axe which looked like it had blood on it and a green flannel shirt and jeans both also blood caked.

Cassandra had protested when Katie shoved the mermaid costume into Cassandra's arms. When she wore her mermaid costume she had to admit that she looked like a real mermaid. And Katie… she was born to be a serial killer.

Within 5 minutes of arriving at the party, Katie had abandoned her and Cassandra wanted to go back to her dormitory.

"You’re looking like you’re having as much fun as I am," a guy with a unique accent said to her.

"You look like you’re doing fine," Cassandra said dubiously pointing at the empty red cups by the boy's elbow.

Cassandra took a good look, he had spiky black hair poking out from under his turban Cassandra hoped that the lighting masked her blushing the boy was clad in only flared yoga pants, anklets, arm bands and an embroidered vest leaving his abs and other muscles on display. Oh those abs.

"Look snake charming is a thirsty job," he said tapping a red flute by his side 

Cassandra smiled, Australian she decided

"Being a fish must be dehydrating too, miss?"

"Ah," she began thinking of how to turn him down without being rude but those abs were distracting.

"Soda water I’m guessing?" He asked with a curl to his lips, not quite a smile, concentration on his brow.

"How did you know?" Cassandra demanded all but shrieking

"Reminds you of the foam of the ocean waves hitting the sea shore?" he ventured.

"Ezekiel Jones snake charmer extraordinaire," he bowed with a flourish. Cassandra ignored his abs and what happened to them when he bowed.

"Cassandra mysterious mermaid, you sure are modest," she shook her head, she was so attracted to confident people.

"Nice to meet you Caz and you sure are comfortable in your mermaid skin," he smirked but there was no malice in his demeanour. 

She raised her soda water to her drinking partner and took a elegant sip, which sprayed out of her mouth the next second, "Wait a minute your name is really Ezekiel?" Cassandra quizzed him 

"What can I say? my mother hated me."

Cassandra wasn’t sure if it was a joke his mouth quirking said yes his eyes said no.

-  
"Lamest party EVER!" Katie said barging into their dorm room at 12 midnight.

"It’s okay, it's alright," Ezekiel was saying softly as Cassandra had one hand lopped around Ezekiel’s arm and one hand over her mouth watching a crocodile fight with something that looked like an ostritch. "The Cassowary is going to win."

"The casso what?" Katie asked, "and who's this?" But no one was listening to her.

"You you people live next to crocodiles?" Cassandra squeaked out, "and you swim in shark infested waters. Those jellyfish..."

"stingers," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Katie was offended how did mousy awkward Cassandra end up with a cute boy and she didn’t? And he was English too?

"Hello lovebirds!" she snapped the lights on. they blinked up at her. Cassandra trying to adjust to the sudden brightness put her hand into the pizza box

"Oh no! oh never mind its just the slice with the anchovies," Ezekiel reassured himself.

"Hey Katie this is Ezekiel," Cassandra said trying to extract her limbs from Ezekiel's he was more graceful and he managed to pull her up and proffer a hand to shake with Katie.  
When Ezekiel had left Cassandra had a starstruck look on her face which disappeared when Katie asked how mermaids have sex with humans.  
-  
 **Casandra**  
Ezekiel Jones was an exchange student all he had by way of family in America were his dog stumpy and his grand uncle Jenkins. After his mother Lenore got arrested Ezekiel and his three sisters had been separated and shipped off to various relatives. Even though they were poor and had a rough life they at least had each other. Now he was so lonely. He even missed his mother the government had arrested her for child neglect. When his government social worker gave him his one way ticket to his uncle in America he had said that Ezekiel was lucky, Ezekiel didn’t agree.

Ezekiel was rooming with Tyrone Lopez a swimming star from a small town in America, he was fascinated by Australian marine life so they got on like fire. Even if Tyrone wasn’t able to party and eat junk food though he took advantage of his cheat days with Ezekiel who was a foodie.

Tyrone and Ezekiel had come to the costume party as a snake charmer and Poseidon. Tyrone left Zeke for his swim buddies. Ezekiel’s major was applied computing and minor in applied mathematics. The swim team who were bullied by all the contact sports students in their respective high schools decided to make fun of Ezekiel their “nerdy mate.” So Tyrone tried to keep Ezekiel and the swim team apart.

They would come to Ezekiel with horrible Australian accents and then drunkenly laugh until Tyrone came to fetch them. Ezekiel was ready to bail when a girl struggled onto the bar stool next to his. 

He wanted to congratulate her, sitting on slippery rubbery mermaid tail couldn’t be easy. Ezekiel tried to have a good time, listen to the music, focus on the brightly coloured costumes but she was so distracting. He’d just watched an animated movie called Mary and the witch's flower and there was a line in it about red headed witches being the most powerful. 

No he told himself focus on something else. Ariel waved at him she was an exchange student from Ireland they met at the International student's orientation week.

Ariel red haired mermaid. Mermaid next to him. **Godammit.**

"You’re looking like you’re having as much fun as I am," he finally gave in and spoke up hoping she heard him over the party but secretly hoping that she’d keep ignoring him. He didn’t know if he could take rejection from her.

"You look like you’re doing fine," the red haired mermaid said her curly hair framing her face she didn’t seem to like the stacks of used red cups near him 

She was so pretty and charming yet was able to be stern and convey judgement on what she thought he was doing. Impressive. 

"Look snake charming is a thirsty job," he said defending himself and not clarifying that the empty cups weren’t his because from his past experience he knew that no one believed him when he claimed his innocence. 

The mermaid smiled

It was now his favourite smile in the world.

Before the smile faded he knew he had to make an impression she was looking towards the bottled water and was ignoring the mineral waters in the front so she was after something with a kick.

"Being a fish must be dehydrating too he began," he saw her uncertainty, she was wary of drinking with strangers in a bar. He had sisters he knew all about the extra precautions they took out and about the town. 

"Soda water I’m guessing," he was an atheist but he was hoping someone was listening when he prayed that he was right.

"How did you know?!" the mermaid all but shrieked

"Reminds you of the foam of the ocean waves hitting the sea shore," thank you Poseidon Ezekiel thought.

"Ezekiel Jones, snake charmer extraordinaire," he bowed

"Cassandra mysterious mermaid," she said

"Nice to meet you Caz," he gave her his hand

"You're really something Ezekiel Jones… Wait a second your name is really Ezekiel?" Cassandra quizzed him 

"What can I say my mother hated me," Ezekiel chuckled, he learned early on that if you accepted your weaknesses no one could use them against him. Lenore didn't love him and that was not fine and it was not right but it was reality.

Cassandra like Tyrone seemed to be interested in Australian marine life so after a few google search images Cassandra wasn’t satisfied with Ezekiel’s explanations of life in Australia. So grabbing some pizza they went back to her dorm room and they watched some national geographic.

Cassandra was engrossed in the documentary Ezekiel was engrossed in her room. Cassandra had said that she shared with a small town girl Katie. Cassandra’s side was cute, neat like a librarian’s desk Katie’s side was cluttered and dark like a serial killer won the lottery and went to ikea.

Katie had a family photo with scratched out faces. Ezekiel looked at Cassandra’s side- family photos, trophies from science fair. Notebooks, stationery. A wooden box of assorted tea. A glass jar of bookmarks with ribbons. Her laptop was covered with butterfly stickers. Lots of floral and pastel clothes and shoes. 

Ezekiel left very soon after Katie arrived. Katie looked like she wanted to bury that axe in his neck.

He hopped on a bus and went to see his granduncle. 

Jenkins had just stared at him and finally said, "so you quit college and joined the circus why am I not surprised?"

"Stumpy!" Ezekiel exclaimed as his greyhound tackled him and started slobbering all over him. Ezekiel laughed happily hugging his dog.

The old man simultaneously lectured Ezekiel about being impulsive and then ordered pizza. Seeing Zeke happy made Jenkins happy.

Ezekiel told Jenkins about a mermaid he met in a bar.

When Ezekiel fell asleep on the couch Jenkins covered him with a blanket ruffled his hair and wrote an email to Charlene. Ezekiel’s puppy love reminded him of how he felt about Charlene.

The next day Ezekiel returned to campus by noon. Tyrone was angry with him for leaving without saying anything after a 10 minute cold shoulder he said that that a cute red head and a scary brunette were looking for a snake charmer named Ezekiel.

Ezekiel looked at the card Tyrone just gave him her hand writing was as pretty as she was.  
-  
 **Meet the parents**  
Tyrone and Katie did not like each other. But because Cassandra and Ezekiel were dating Tyrone and Katie were forced to tolerate each other’s presence. 

After three months of dating and sharing one class together Cassandra was looking forward to take Ezekiel home to meet her family.

Katie had once asked if Ezekiel actually went to class or was his major eating pizza and watching TV in their dorm room. Katie had assumed that Cassandra was a mousy, shy and nervous but she was very bossy and handsy with Ezekiel that Katie made her self scarce before they started getting freaky like librarians with her still in the room.

Katie liked Ezekiel he was funny, blunt and so arrogant. It was weird to see humble Cassandra with someone so up himself.

Cassandra knew Ezekiel’s arrogance was a coping mechanism because he never experienced love from his parents he had to love himself to compensate for that lack. Casandra was the only one apart from Jenkins who could see right through Ezekiel and his lazy don’t care because I am awesome facade.

"You scared to meet the parents?" Katie asked throwing popcorn at Ezekiel

"Hey stop that!" Cassandra scolded as she was heating up enchiladas for them

"A bit." Ezekiel confessed, once in a while he’d let down his guard and tell the truth at first Katie had been floored but apparently he could be normal at times.

"Her mum’s an FBI agent -coolest job in the world I have to ask her about aliens."

"They don’t exist!" Katie scoffed

Cassandra squeezed between her best friend and her boyfriend, "the universe is vast and there are habitable planets we cannot say that," she said putting her plate down and handing Katie her food then Ezekiel but she gave him a sloppy kiss when she did

"Ugh I lost my appetite," Katie grimaced.

"Me too," Ezekiel said trying to kiss Cassandra again, earning a giggle from the math major.

"Aren’t you scared of meeting her parents I mean look at her obviously shes led a sheltered life so… you know the shovel talk."

"Katie not everyone threatens violence in normal conversation like you," Cassandra shook her head.

"Well yeah I mean an FBI parent is something to consider..." Ezekiel mused

Cassandra tore her eyes away from their TV to consider her boyfriend was he nervous? 

"My mum is not the parent you should be scared of," Cassandra said, it was Katie’s turn to control the TV and no one was surprised that she wanted to watch serial killer documentaries. Cassandra hated it until she realized that she had Ezekiel to snuggle with and he could use his magic hands rubbing her back when she got terrified. It was the little things like that which made her feel the happiest.

"Your librarian dad... so scary," Ezekiel said as Katie and Ezekiel shared a laugh.

Cassandra didn’t say anything but took a sip of tea smiling to herself. Oh did her Australian boyfriend have a shock coming.  
-  
Ezekiel and Cassandra were shopping for presents for her family. Casandra and Ezekiel had bought a chew toy for Stumpy and a miniature construction set of the kingdom of Camelot for Jenkins. Snow Globe souvenirs for his sisters.

Cassandra was holding hands with Ezekiel he was so full of energy she grounded him by holding his hand and also it kept him from his shoplifting.

When Ezekiel told her about his checkered past of shop lifting he had expected her to dump him but she said that she understood. That since he had nothing because he and his family were poor he took what he needed and then he took what he wanted. That it was a family job like books were her family stealing was his. 

Cassandra was a good hearted person but she really hated Lenore and loved Jenkins all the more for taking Ezekiel in and giving him the love that Lenore was supposed to. 

Cassandra could not imagine a life where her mother and father did not love her. Flynn was expecting Cassandra to become a librarian like him and her brother. Eve just wanted Cassandra to be happy and did not pressure her children into pursuing a career in law enforcement. Cassandra was glad it would have sucked to arrest Ezekiel.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezekiel asked

"How awful it would be if I was a cop and I had to arrest you for shop lifting," she shoulder bumped him.

"You’re going about it all wrong Caz."

"Hmm?"

"Handcuffs? You me back of a cop car?"

"You’re unbelievable!"

"The word you're looking for is "awesome" How about this?" Ezekiel asked picking up a gun shaped hair dryer

"My father would have a heart attack if he saw my mother using that so no. Ooh this is perfect for mum," Casandra squealed 

"Noise cancellation headphones?" 

"Well my neighbours are witches and they do incantations all the time and they're so noisy,"

"Witches oh okay," Ezekiel said, "totally normal."

"Yeah as normal as naming a crocodile Nessie jr and keeping it as a pet." Cassandra teased her boyfriend.

"That was one time it was a baby and it imprinted on me."

Ezekiel was googling best gifts for librarians

"We’ll leave dad’s gift for last he’s special." Cassandra was always planning- it was something she got from her mother.

"What are we getting Jacob?" Ezekiel asked her hugging her from behind laying his chin on her shoulder

"You choose I will go to and pick up the gift I ordered for Lamia."

"His girlfriend?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yep see you back here in 5 minutes," she said and pecked his lips, he loped his hand around her waist she giggled. "Later," she said pushing him away gently but keeping contact with him with her fingertips for as long as she could. 

"What did you get?" Cassandra asked Ezekiel

He held up a leather wallet, "I paid for it I have the receipt."

"I know, I trust you. That's a classic cannot go wrong with that, good choice." She kissed him.

"Yeah it looks familiar, I just had to get it. What did you pick up?" Ezekiel asked flustered with her faith in him.

"Ancient tattoos and what they mean." 

"I’m hungry lets go eat," Ezekiel said locating the signs to the food court.

"Okay then we go look for dad’s gift."

Ezekiel and Cassandra found a misshapen humanoid in a pawn shop. 

"That is hideous," Ezekiel had exclaimed

"It's perfect!" Cassandra had said hands on her cheeks.

-  
"You know most couples don’t survive a road trip let alone a visit to the family," Katie said hugging and allowing Cassandra to kiss her goodbye

"Katie you are a beam of sunshine," Tyrone said shaking his head, "see you two after the break," Tyrone hugged Cassandra and Ezekiel

"Don't kill each other," Ezekiel told their friends

"No promises," Katie smirked.

"Take care!" Cassandra called out earnestly waving from the passenger window

Ezekiel drove first but when they got half way Casandra took over because she knew the way and Ezekiel was still getting to know the place.  
-  
Ezekiel was sleeping when Cassandra pulled up to her house. She didn’t want to wake him up he looked so cute.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty," Cassandra sang kissing Ezekiel

"Stumpy no," Ezekiel mumbled

Cassandra pulled back maybe Katie was right about road trips she thought shoving her hair behind her ears.

The front door slammed shut and Ezekiel woke up, "are we there yet?" he asked disorientated.

"Cassie!" A tall blonde woman called out with love and warmth that Ezekiel had never heard Lenore use when calling him.

"Mom!" Cassandra hopped out of the car

"You slammed the door if your mother asks."

"No you did!" Jake sputtered

"My little librarian," Flynn said holding his arms open for Cassandra to jump in

"Hey sis, that the best you can do?" Jake said arms crossed

"Hey jakey! You're going to love him Zeke's awesome," Cassandra cooed and hugged her brother then looked over her shoulder Ezekiel looked like he wanted to teleport into a volcano.

Cassandra skipped over to her boyfriend, grabbed Ezekiel and dragged him to her family

"Mom, dad, Jake this is my boyfriend Zeke!"

"Hi so nice to meet you, I’m eve, I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope?" Ezekiel cracked an awkward smile

"Not really," Flynn said scowling

"Don’t mind him someone dog eared his favourite book at work." Eve explained

"It is a pleasure to meet you ma’am.. sir?"

Flynn circled Zeke. 

"It's nice? To meet? You. Sir?"

"Ignore him," Eve said, "he’s a bit eccentric."

"Hi," Ezekiel said proffering hi hand to jake

"I don’t trust you," Jake said not taking his hand as he walked past Ezekiel shoulder bumping him Ezekiel stumbled.

"Sorry about that, we don’t get much company," Eve apologised, "Jake is just grumpy because Lamia’s plane from London got delayed by 12 hours."

"You coming to help or are we the help?" Jake called and Ezekiel ran over as the women went into the house.

This was going from bad to worse Ezekiel thought.


End file.
